Guy Fawkes night
by Nightfly123
Summary: Even though Brazil doesn't celebrate the legendary Guy Fawkes night, Blu and his family are going to celebrate it anyway since Blu thought it would be very interesting to do but it seems that somebody might go off with a bang-literally.


**Hello Everyone. I will be creating two one-shot stories and this is one of them. The next one-shot story will be the Rio characters and OCs recreating the story of the Gun-powder plot. But for this one, I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

5 of November was a special day since it was a time to celebrate the event that Guy Fawkes and a gang of co-conspirators had tried to blow up King James and the houses of Parliament but failed which resulted in Guy Fawkes and his co-conspirators being executed for their crime.

It may not be very important in Brazil but a certain male Spix Macaw was eager to celebrate it since he had read about it during his time with his 'companion' Linda who was currently in the UK to with her husband Tulio for their wedding anniversary.

The male Spix Macaw was carrying a big box of fireworks which brought all the way from Rio, which was the capital city of the country of Brazil, although he had take a lot of breaks in order to catch his breath.

He had finally arrived in the Amazon rainforest and he was once again feeling very tired when he finally landed in his own hollow as his mate Jewel and their three kids ran over to him to make sure that he was ok.

"DAD!" shouted Bia and her siblings as they hugged their father. "It's so nice to you again and are you ok since you look tired?".

"Hey kids" said Blu as he managed a tired smile. "Nice to see you guys again and yes I am ok".

"Hi Blu" said Jewel as she helped her mate back onto his feet while their kids checked the fireworks that their father had brought with him. "How are you feeling?".

"Tired" said Blu, heaving in and out of breath before pointing at the box of fireworks. "I got these fireworks for tonight".

"Ok but why?" asked Jewel who was very confused by the fact that her mate had brought fireworks with him. "You do know that we are in Brazil not the UK, right?".

"I know" said Blu as he finally managed to catch his breath back. "But what interested me was the whole 'Guy Fawkes' event that the people in the UK have annually".

"Guy Fawkes?" asked Carla, confused. "Who the heck is that?".

"Fawkes is a human who lived four hundred years ago and he was a part of a famous gun-powder plot" said Blu. "He tried to blow up the houses of parliament and King James but failed which also lead to his death by execution on the 31st of January 1606 at the age of 35 ".

"Whoa, he really tried to blow up the houses of Parliament?" asked Tiago which Blu nodded to in confirmation before Tiago became confused. "Wait-what is the houses of Parliament?".

"TIAGO!" shouted Carla, annoyed. "DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO A SINGLE THING THAT DAD HAS JUST SAID!?".

"Of course I do" said Tiago, innocently. "I just get confused by some things that's all".

"Kids, calm down" said Blu, gently. "You see the houses of Parliament is a place where the British MPs go to so they can discuss about important events among other things".

"They also discuss economy" said Bia. "Along with Health and military topics".

"That's right Bia" said Blu, smiling before he turned to the fireworks that he had brought with him. "Now come on and help get things out of the box and set up for tonight".

The three chicks happily agreed while Jewel just shook her head in amusement before she help them get the fireworks out and they put the fireworks against the side of the hollow ready for tonight.

Bia was really hoping for her boyfriend Nightfly to come and watch the fireworks with her but she knew that she had to ask for her parent's permission to go and ask Nightfly to see if he wanted to watch the fireworks with her.

"Hey mom" said Bia which got her mother's attention immediately. "I wanted to ask if I can go and ask my boyfriend Nightfly if he wants to watch the fireworks with me, can I go and ask him please?".

"Of course Bia" said Jewel, smiling. "But hurry back though, alright?".

"I will mom" said Bia as she began to fly away. "I will come back".

Bia would spent hours flying until she had finally reached her boyfriend's hollow and she landed in the hollow only to see Nightfly talking to his mother before Bia gently coughed in order to get their attention.

Nightfly and his mother turned round only to see Bia and they were happy to see her as Bia walked over to them before kissing Nightfly on the cheek which Nightfly responded by kissing her on the beak which she gladly kissed back until they finally broke the kiss.

"Hello Bia my love" said Nightfly, smiling as he held her wing. "How you today?".

"Hi Nightfly" said Bia as she passionately kissed Nightfly's wing. "I'm fine".

"So, you must be Bia" said Nightfly's mother, smiling as she held out a wing for Bia to shake. "The name is Jane and I am Nightfly's mother, what can I do for you?".

"Hi Jane" said Bia, smiling back. "I was hoping that Nightfly could watch the fireworks with me tonight since my dad is currently setting things up for tonight".

"Of course dear" said Jane, still smiling. "After all, this is your second date with my son you know".

"Mom" groaned Nightfly, embarrassed. "Seriously?".

"Only joking" said Jane. "Now you two better get going or you are going to be late".

Nightfly and Bia nodded in agreement before they said their good-byes to Jane who Nightfly quickly gave a quick kiss on the cheek before he and Bia flew off back to Bia's family's hollow so they can watch the fireworks together.

They arrived just in time as Blu and Tiago along with Carla had just planted the fireworks into the ground before they turned round only to see Nightfly and Bia who they were very happy to see and the hours passed by until night had fallen.

"Ok everyone, tonight is the night" said Blu. "Me and your mother will light the fireworks while you kids and Nightfly stand by and watch".

"Dad" groaned Tiago, unhappily. "Why can't we light the fireworks?".

"It's dangerous" said Blu. "You also need adult supervision which is why me and your mother will be the ones lighting the fireworks, now get ready for some excitement".

Blu and Jewel then began to light the fireworks with some matches that Blu had also brought with him from Rio but they had no idea that Tiago was planning something both mischievous and dangerous at the same time.

Suddenly Tiago quickly tied both his parents up to two fireworks with a vine that he had been hiding behind his back before he quickly flew back to his sisters and Nightfly who was worried for Blu and Jewel since they were now strapped to a firework which was extremely dangerous.

"TIAGO!" shouted Blu, annoyed. "You and I are going to have a little chat young man".

"Your father is right" said Jewel, angrily. "There are to go be some-".

The fireworks that they were strapped to suddenly shot off into the air with both Blu and Jewel sending out screams and shouts of panic before eventually the fireworks blew up when they had reached a certain point in the atmosphere.

Nightfly and Bia entwined their wings tightly in worry for Blu and Jewel who soon came crashing back down to earth literally before they somehow and someway had managed to land in some nearby trees.

"MOM!, DAD!" shouted Bia and Carla, worriedly. "ARE YOU OK!?".

"Sir?, madam?" asked Nightfly, concerned for Blu and Jewel. "How are the two of you doing up there?".

"We are ok" said Blu. "We are still alive".

"Yeah" said Jewel. "We are coming down and when we do, we are going to have a talk with a certain little trouble-maker".

Nightfly and Bia along with Carla knew who Jewel was referring to and they turned round to look at Tiago who smiled innocently knowing that he was in big trouble by his own parents and he began to brace himself for it.

Nightfly and Bia knew that they had a good time watching the fireworks go off into the air although they were very for Blu and Jewel but they knew that today was very special since the two of them were there together and they kissed each other on the beak in happiness.


End file.
